


You're the stars to my lonely moon

by MiracleLover002



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, I'm Bad At Tagging, Imagine a Kingdom with modern day amenities okay, M/M, Might be slightly out of character but I tried, They're like the galaxy together, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima has a sweet tooth, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, bedtime story, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleLover002/pseuds/MiracleLover002
Summary: “Then should I call you Tsukishima-san?”“That’s my father.”“No! Your father is ‘His Majesty’!”“Potato, pot-ah-to.”“Tsukishima-kun then?”“That’s my brother.”“You’re really not making this any easier on me.”“What’s wrong with Kei?”“It sounds weird now that I know you’re the Prince.”“Pfft.”“Oh, I know. Can I call you Tsukki?”Kei snorted at the nickname. “What are you, five?”“I think it’s really sweet” and there was that dazzling smile again, the one that had him mesmerised all those months ago.Kei once again found himself spellbound as he looked into those deep irises that seemed to hold the galaxy within them. He nodded.“Tsukki, this is really beautiful”.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	You're the stars to my lonely moon

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love the Tsukkiyama dynamic <3 
> 
> This was supposed to be a bedtime story for a friend, okay? Idk how it turned out like this.
> 
> This is a sweet take on what I imagine one of their AU lives would be like. Enjoy!

In modern times, there lived a prince in a faraway kingdom. People were terrified of him for he always appeared to be ice cold and he had no friends.

You see, he wasn't always this way. As a child, he used to be a very happy little boy. Tall, yes, but happy. He didn't have a lot of friends back then either...he just wasn't social. But that didn't really bother him, because he had his brother to play with. He looked up to his brother enormously and every time his brother was praised for having done something amazing, his heart beamed with pride.

That was why, there was no way he could have expected what happened on Coronation Day. Their father had finally deemed his brother to be mature enough and old enough to be the new King and the little Prince was beyond excited. That morning, he happily skipped over to his brother's room to wish him luck before the Coronation, but to his surprise, the room was empty. His brother was gone. In place of him, there was a letter. It was labelled, 'To my Little Prince'. The Prince picked it up with trembling hands and started reading it. It read:

_Dear Kei,_

_I am so very sorry for not being able to live up to your expectations. I know you must be so disappointed in me right now, but I really didn't know what else to do._

_Being the King isn't all about the glamour and the fame and all good things. It is so much more, and so many things that I cannot possibly bring myself to ever do. I am a coward, Kei, and a coward is not fit to be a King._

_But you, my wonderful, strong brother, you are going to be an amazing King one day. You are so kind, so gentle and yet so fierce, it is everything that a King needs to be. You are a true royal, Kei, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise._

_I hope, one day, I will have the honour of living in a Kingdom lead by you._

_Yours lovingly,_

_Akiteru._

There were a lot of things written in the letter, that was for sure. But he hadn't understood any of it. There was one thing that was clear to him - His brother, his universe, everything that he looked up to, had been fake, it was all a lie. Kei watched a lot of samurai TV shows in which when a warrior was defeated, they'd cut his head off with a snap. Kei felt like he could now understand the shock that the bystanders felt looking at the grotesque scene.

\--------------------

Almost ten years had passed since then. His brother had returned to the kingdom, yes, but he refused to step foot on the royal premises. He made it clear that he had abdicated the throne and so he couldn't possibly return as a royal. Maybe he would always be a royal by blood, but he wanted to live a commoner's life outside. The Crown Prince however, couldn't care less.

He didn't realise when or how he started feeling the way he did, but well, it brought him peace of mind. And the truth was, he simply didn't care anymore. He distanced himself from everyone that came even a tad bit closer to him than they should have and he shut them out of his life. He didn't need any more loose ends in his life, any more people who could hurt him. He was done.

Or so he thought until that fateful encounter at the coffee shop. He had always found this little coffee shop in the outskirts rather endearing. It only had one barista and one waiter, and two tables, so he didn't have to worry about the privacy. As he took his usual seat at one of the tables, the jingle of the door opening caught his attention and he turned back to see a new face.

The newcomer was wrapped up in scarves, a turtleneck sweater, and a big beanie covered his hair. "Sorry, I'm late!" He quickly apologised to the barista, ducking his head as he closed the door behind him. The barista responded with a kind wave of his hand and in moments, the boy disappeared into the workers' room.

As he approached the Prince, the latter couldn’t help but stare at him. He didn’t know why, the boy just emitted a magnetic aura and he was caught up in his spell. His features were nothing extraordinary. His hair was slightly green and by the looks of it, a bomb of freckles had exploded on his face. It just gave his entire outlook a more raw, more vulnerable feature. His name tag read “Yamaguchi” which was an unfamiliar name to the Prince. Then again, he didn't actually memorise every one of his subjects' name, that would be agonising, not to mention, troublesome.

It took him a few moments to register that the person in question was gently waving his hand in front of his eyes. “Sir?” he asked in a timid voice. The Prince shook himself a little. “I’m sorry, were you saying something?” he inquired politely. A dazzling smile appeared on the boy’s face. “I was asking you if you wanted me to get you something?” Kei looked at the menu thoughtfully. “I’ll have a Caffe Mocha and a strawberry shortcake” he answered decisively. “And, uh, that’s my usual” he added as an afterthought, but immediately regretted it after. _Why would he tell a part-timer what his usual was?_

He was distracted from that train of thought when he observed the waiter’s face slightly distort into what could only be considered a suppressed smirk as he wrote down his order. “What’s so funny?” the Prince asked him irritably.

The waiter looked flustered and quickly looked around to see if his boss had noticed their little exchange. The Prince rolled his eyes. “I won’t complain, I’m just curious.” The waiter seemed to consider him for a moment before he leaned in close to whisper, “That’s a lot of sugar.” It was the Prince’s turn to look somewhat flustered. “I like my things sweet” he huffed. That dazzling smile reappeared. “I see” he nodded with genuine understanding. “I’ll be right back with your food” he chirped, before merrily going back to the barista.

The Prince rolled his eyes. _Weird,_ he thought.

\--------------------

The Prince returned to the café often since then. The freckled waiter was always ready to greet him with a, “Your usual, Sir?” followed by a knowing smirk. The Prince would respond with a curt nod. The waiter would then proceed to bring him his usual order and then pull out the chair opposite him and launch into an excited recollection of the events of his life until he was called out by his boss.

The Prince didn’t mind. He could sit in peace for hours, sipping on his drink while the freckled waiter kept talking. _He has a pleasant voice_ , the Prince thought, as he listened to him ramble about the dress his sister had made him buy.

“Oh, speaking of dresses” he suddenly perked up, “I have tomorrow off from work. I need to go looking for new clothes. But I don’t know the area very well…” he trailed off, refusing to meet the Prince’s eyes. The Prince sighed.

“Fine, I’ll go with you.”

“Really?”

His eyes were sparkling with joy and the Prince was sure he’d have to turn away before the hazel irises burned him with their sheer shine. “I mean, are you sure it’ll be okay?” he asked a little unsure. The Prince realised that at some point he had stopped calling him ‘Sir’. He was glad. It sounded weird when coming from the other.

“It’s fine. I don’t have much to do tomorrow anyways” he shrugged casually.

 _Lies_. Being crown prince came with a lot of responsibilities, but one day off from his duties to spend time in the countryside, among his people would probably be worth it. Besides, how was he supposed to turn down the wide eyes staring at him. He mentally scoffed at how someone could be so trusting towards someone he barely knew. _He probably doesn’t even know I’m the crown prince,_ he thought, amused, as he took a bite of his cake.

Yamaguchi looked like he was about to burst with excitement. Then he suddenly settled down and started fidgeting with his fingers. It was a nervous habit of his, the prince had discovered. “What is it?” he asked irritably. He didn’t like it when Yamaguchi looked nervous.

“Um…I don’t really…know your name…” he finished, eyes slowly shifting to focus on the prince’s face.

The prince pondered for a bit. “Kei” he deadpanned before finishing the last bite of his cake. Yamaguchi looked up eagerly. “My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kei-kun” he supplied eagerly. The prince only nodded.

\--------------------

_Yamaguchi was not a menace,_ he found him telling himself over and over again as they went from shop to shop, the shorter seemingly not satisfied with any of the products the various shops had to offer. “They’re all so expensive and stuffy, Kei-kun!” he whined after they looked in the nth shop without having found a single scarf that was to Yamaguchi’s liking. The prince sighed in frustration as he pondered over his life decisions. He could have so easily been resting, back at the palace, but no, he had to offer to be a nice person. And now he was stuck in the middle of the street, in the icy winter wind, wrapped in layers, with a shopping bag in hand (which he had offered to carry after he found Yamaguchi struggling with three bags.)

He finally decided to act on impulse. He pulled Yamaguchi along with him to the nearest store that they hadn’t looked in yet, ignoring the latter’s pleas of reluctance. He did a quick scan of the racks and pulled out a scarf before placing it around Yamaguchi’s neck. It had a pattern of the galaxy printed on it. Yamaguchi gasped at the material around his neck and looked at the design in awe. “This…this is so perfect, Kei-kun!” he looked up, eyes gleaming. He quickly whipped it out to check for the price tag and was stunned to find it in his budget. “Kei-kun this is like…like destiny!” he eyed the scarf in awe.

Kei’s lips turned up in a small smile before he proceeded to the counter to pay for it. “Kei-kun, what-”

“It’s a gift.”

Kei looked back to the now silent Yamaguchi to see him clutching the scarf close to his body as if it were the most precious thing in the world. Kei allowed himself to smile at the endearing sight. Maybe being nearly frostbitten was worth it after all.

\--------------------

It was after sunset when Yamaguchi finally decided that he was tired.

“Are you thirsty, Kei-kun?” he whined, looking through the bags he was carrying. Kei hummed.

“Kind of.”

“Oh, oh, I know of this amazing vendor who sells the freshest fruit juices” he exclaimed, his gleaming eyes looking up into Kei’s. “Should we go there?”

Kei found himself unable to refuse again.

Yamaguchi skipped along for a bit jabbering for a bit before he fell silent, walking slightly behind Kei. Kei wondered about what might have brought this about.

“What’s up?” he asked without looking back.

“This city is so beautiful, Kei-kun, don’t you think so?” Kei hummed in reply. “But they say, the prince is really cold” he continued. Kei stiffened. “How can anyone be cold in a place like this?” Yamaguchi directed his question to the skies.

“Maybe he has issues.”

Yamaguchi’s laughter cut through the crisp winter like honey. “I’m sure” He sighed, still looking at the skies.

“Have you ever met the royals, Kei-kun?”

Kei didn’t respond, instead he looked up to the sky to watch whatever Yamaguchi was watching. The latter seemed to be satisfied with his silence.

“If I ever met the king or the queen or the prince, you know what I’d ask them for?”

“What?”

“I’d ask them to build me a watchtower.”

“A watchtower?”

“Yeah! So that I can go up there and watch this entire city in one glance. Kei-kun,” he turned to face him, “wouldn’t that be amazing?”

Kei found himself unnaturally attracted to the boy opposite him. His face shone a bright orange as the rays of the setting sun reflected off of him and his freckles stood out like the stars in the galaxy. _He was uncannily beautiful_.

“Yeah…”

\--------------------

Autumn was here again, and Kei had found himself spending more and more time with the freckled waiter over the course of the year. Their friendship was unconventional, to say the least. Kei didn’t have to speak much, Yamaguchi loved talking. And sometimes they’d just sit somewhere at random and enjoy the comfortable silence. Being around Yamaguchi was easy. It was so natural that Kei couldn’t imagine how he’d basically spent all his life without this boy in it.

“Oi.”

“What is it, Kei-kun?” Yamaguchi asked earnestly looking at Kei, still sucking on his popsicle.

“What are you doing on your birthday?”

“Eh…” Yamaguchi thought for a while, frowning with his chin between his fingers. “I don’t have any plans as such. Why?”

“Hmm…don’t you have to visit your family or something?”

Yamaguchi laughed that adorably crinkly laugh of his. “My sister is going to come visit me that day, but she’s probably going to spend more time with her boyfriend than with me” Yamaguchi pouted. “So, I don’t really have much to do” he shrugged nonchalantly.

“I see.”

“Did you have something in mind, Kei-kun?” Yamaguchi asked him sweetly, fully aware of what was going on.

“Uh…no not really. Just thought we could hang out.”

“Yeah, that sounds good” Yamaguchi went back to sucking on his popsicle, satisfied.

\--------------------

“Kei-kun that’s so awesome!” Yamaguchi exclaimed for possibly the hundredth time as he pointed at the various exhibits at the souvenir shop of the amusement park.

“That’s the 34th time you’ve said that.”

“Were you really counting?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Not intentionally.”

“This is amazing, Kei-kun!”

“…”

“I guess that’d make it the 35th time, huh?”

“Yeah.”

His honey-laced laughter cut through the crisp winter air again. Kei felt his heart skip a beat. What had he ever done to deserve this?

“Kei-kun, can we go on that big ride up there?”

“I thought you were a scaredy-cat.”

“Hey, I’m not!” he pouted, glaring up at him in false anger.

Kei smirked. “Alright.”

Yamaguchi would always deny that he had tightly clutched on to Kei’s arm for the entire ride, not once daring to open his eyes. He had a point to prove after all.

“Scaredy cat.”

“I’m not!”

“Sure you are.”

“No I’m not” he huffed obstinately. “I’ll prove it to you someday.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Yamaguchi nodded, eyes determined as he fell in pace with Kei.

As the sun slowly started to set, Kei decided to start working on the second part of his plan.

“Where are we going, Kei-kun?” Yamaguchi asked as Kei led him to a somewhat desolate area.

“It’s a surprise.”

“Oooh” Yamaguchi giggled softly. “I like surprises.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Yamaguchi quietly followed behind Kei as he led him through an empty field and then slowly up the hill. _This path leads to the palace,_ Yamaguchi realised as he wondered where Kei was leading him to. Kei stopped in front of the immense palace gates and proceeded to talk to the guards there.

“Kei-kun!” Yamaguchi whispered urgently.

Kei stopped in his tracks to stare back at him. “What?”

“We’ll get arrested! This is royal property!”

Kei only let out a rare chuckle. “Don’t worry about that.”

“Huh?”

Ignoring his obvious concern, Kei led him through the gates and into the royal grounds as the guards lowered their heads in a bow as they passed. _Huh?_ Yamaguchi thought again as he followed Kei to wherever he was going when Kei suddenly stopped without warning.

“Woah.”

Kei turned to look at him with a weird look in his eyes. “Yamaguchi, do you trust me?”

 _His eyes look so earnest_ , Yamaguchi thought as he nodded wordlessly. Kei stepped close to him and pulled out something from his pocket and Yamaguchi felt a soft weight on his eyes as the world around him darkened. His sudden loss of sight perked up every one of his other senses and with a sudden inhale he realised just how close Kei was to him.

 _He smells like vanilla,_ Yamaguchi decided. He could feel his warm breath on the top of his head and if he listened closely enough, he could hear the steady beating of his heart. It was silent and sturdy, just like Kei.

“Is it too tight?” he heard Kei’s earnest voice, so close to his ears that he could practically hear the slightly grainy undertone that lay in it. Yamaguchi shook his head. _It’s perfect_.

“Come with me” he said as Yamaguchi felt a hand link through his.

_How could hands this cold feel so warm?_

After walking for what seemed like a few minutes, Kei finally decided to take the blindfold off of his companion’s eyes. He gently loosened the cloth and guarded the other’s eyes as they adjusted to the moonlight.

In front of him was the most beautiful watchtower that Yamaguchi had ever seen in his life. It was lit along its length with tiny lights that resembled the stars. To his left was the vast valley that held the beautiful city. A few steps away sat a picnic mat and a basket, waiting for them.

“Kei-kun…this is…beautiful.”

Kei smiled, satisfied at his reaction.

“But…how…” he broke off, puzzled, looking at Kei with a mixture of confusion and realisation.

“Unless…”

A weight seemed to drop on Kei’s heart as he realised with terror that he wasn’t prepared to face him as the crown prince, not yet.

“Kei-kun, I thought you’d be colder” Yamaguchi chuckled.

Kei stared at him gaping like a fish. Somehow that seemed very funny to the birthday boy who proceeded to break down into a series of giggles which eventually turned into wheezing laughter.

“…You knew?”

“What?” Yamaguchi stared at him as if he was the one who had said something ridiculous. “Of course I didn’t! You’re so nice and warm and…” _perfect_ “kind.”

It was Kei’s turn to laugh. “That is how you were sure I wasn’t the Prince?”

Yamaguchi nodded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“But then, I guess I can’t call you Kei-kun anymore though, can I? Isn’t it illegal?”

Kei scoffed. “I hate that rule. It’s stupid. You can still call me whatever you like.”

Yamaguchi seemed to be deep in thought.

“Then should I call you Tsukishima-san?”

“That’s my father.”

“No! Your father is ‘His Majesty’!”

“Potato, pot-ah-to.”

“Tsukishima-kun then?”

“That’s my brother.”

“You’re really not making this any easier on me.”

“What’s wrong with Kei?” he positively whined as he pulled Yamaguchi along to sit on the mat.

“It sounds weird now that I know you’re the Prince.”

“Pfft.”

“Oh, I know. Can I call you Tsukki?”

The prince snorted at the nickname. “What are you, five?”

“I think it’s really sweet” and there was that dazzling smile again, the one that had him mesmerised all those months ago.

The prince once again found himself spellbound as he looked into those deep irises that seemed to hold the galaxy within them. He nodded.

“Tsukki, this is really beautiful” Yamaguchi pointed out again as he nodded at the small picnic the prince had set up.

Kei looked around to take a proper look at the sight. The moonlight shone on the vast valley in front of them, the one that nestled their little city. If you looked closely enough, you could see the small lights moving around as people moved around in their vehicles. There was a small hum in the air as the people went home for their nightly activities. The stars shone down on them like they always did, nestling the prince in their warmth.

“Are you mad that I didn’t tell you that I was the prince before?”

“Mhmm. I’m sure you had “issues”.”

“…I didn’t want to lose you.”

“Huh?” Yamaguchi looked up at the boy beside him. That was the last thing he’d expected.

“Um…not many people stay.”

“You’re not everything that people make you out to be, Tsukki.”

“…”

Seemingly satisfied with his silence, Yamaguchi continued, “You are the same Kei-kun I met at the café. You’re kind, and warm. And you remind me a lot of the moon.”

“…the moon?”

“Yeah, in the sense that you’re always by yourself, and cold and alone, but yet you’re so…shiny.”

“That would make you like the stars.”

“Heh?”

“You’re always the only one keeping me company.”

Yamaguchi smiled. “Yeah.”

“The stars look beautiful tonight.”

Yamaguchi gulped. _Does he know how much he makes my heart flutter?_

“Tsukki?”

“Hm?”

“Can I ask you for one last birthday gift?”

“As long as it’s in my power, sure.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Yamaguchi took the silence as an affirmation as he inched closer to the prince and softly laid his hands on the other’s chest. Kei hoped that his racing heartbeat was enough of an answer for Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi slowly let his hands travel over his chest up to his neck and gently took hold of Kei’s face in his hands.

“You look beautiful tonight” Kei whispered.

“And you look perfect, Tsukki.”

As the shorter boy closed the distance between their lips, Tsukishima let himself fall into the abyss that he always kept himself away from. The tension between his shoulder blades loosened as he melted into Yamaguchi’s arms. The cold prince, Tsukishima Kei liked his things sweet and Yamaguchi Tadashi was as sweet as they came.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: Yamaguchi likes salty stuff and Tsukishima has a sweet tooth. It's kinda perfect.
> 
> Also, if you want to request something, or just come talk to me about Haikyuu or other anime, I'm on Instagram @miracle_lover_002 . Cheers! <3


End file.
